ThunderClan's Destruction
by Leafstar76
Summary: Spottedleaf is sent from StarClan and stays in ThunderClan, but she finds out that BloodClan has been rebuilt and is seeking revenge on LionClan! LionClan must be rebuilt, but BloodClan is stronger than than ever. Will the Clans survive?
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan's Destruction, part 1

"Spottedleaf… Spottedleaf…"

Spottedleaf opened her eyes slowly. Two shapes of cats were standing above her. She recognized them immediately: Firepaw and Graypaw. What were they doing here, in StarClan?

"Come on, Spottedleaf! You've been missing for quite a few moons now. How many was it, Graystripe?"

"At least three, Firestar."

_That's right, _Spottedleaf thought. _He is the nw leader!_

But what were they doing in StarClan?

Then she realized she was not in StarClan. She was in ThunderClan! And StarClan had made it so nobody knew she had died.

"Come on, let's go back to the Clan," Firestar said. Spottedleaf rose and followed them to the camp.

Spottedleaf was greeted with purrs and licks. Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock to greet her. Had StarClan sent her, too? They must have, for she gave Spottedleaf a knowing look.

"Come with me," said Bluestar. "I have a new den that has been waiting for you." Bluestar trotted off near the warrior dens and Spottedleaf followed her.

"I thought StarClan would send you too." She said to Spottedleaf. "They told me ThunderClan was in great need. They showed me a jewel that hypnotized the other cats into thinking I had never gone to StarClan at all." "They did the same to me, Bluestar." Spottedleaf replied. "I wonder what ThunderClan needs." Bluestar laughed. "I told Firestar he was the leader, but he didn't understand at all."

"Here is your den!" Bluestar said. Spottedleaf could smell delicious aromas of herbs and flowers coming from a small den. They entered it. There was a small rug made of the pelt of an animal, but Spottedleaf could not identify it. There were other pelts hanging on the walls and in the center was a tree stump that could be used as a table. There were herbs of every kind on the table, giving off a pleasant aroma. It was a fine little den and Spottedleaf was fond of it.

"I shall leave you to your business. We are having a ThunderClan Gathering when the sun is highest in the sky. I will see you then." Bluestar trotted out of the den.

Spottedleaf moved towards the herbs. She was going to sort them into piles when a terrible vision flashed in her mind. ThunderClan cats were leaping about, frightened. Then came huge, dark cats and other creatures… dogs, perhaps? No, they were not dogs.

Then she realized the creatures could see her. One turned on her and leaped, but a rush of orange fur beat it to her. The vision vanished.

"Spottedleaf!"

It was Firestar!

"You were screaming. Are you all right?" he asked. "Yes, I am fine." Spottedleaf replied shakily. Firestar gazed at her for a moment. Then he picked up a mouse. "Here is your fresh-kill. You should get some sleep."

Spottedleaf thanked him and ate her fresh-kill. Then she curled up on a bed of leaves. _I will figure this all out in the morning, _she decided. In a few minutes, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visions

Chapter 2: The visions

Spottedleaf could hear voices all around her. The voices were calm and soothing. She was standing on a block of ice in a freezing river. There were other cats around her, all standing on blocks of ice. The cats were all heading towards a light in the distance. Spottedleaf thought it was the sun, but when she looked closely, it was clearly not the sun.

They advanced into the light. The soft voices changed into one single voice, one frantic voice. Spottedleaf looked around for its source, but there was nothing there but light, all around her. Then she called out. "Hello! Hello? Are you all right?" But there came no reply.

Then everything shook, and Spottedleaf started falling, falling, falling. She hit the ground with the crash-

Spottedleaf jumped up. She was in her nest, in her den, in her Clan. It had all been a dream.

She stood up, shook herself daintily, and trotted out of her den. It was still dim outside, and the morning air smelled of dew. There were growling noises coming from the nursery. Spottedleaf guessed the kits had woken up early and were playing. _They are always so playful, _she thought happily.

Spottedleaf checked Bluestar's den. She was still asleep. Then she checked the nursery. As expected, the kits were pouncing on their mother (who was asleep), pretending she was a foe.

"Hush, kittens. You will wake your mother up." Spottedleaf purred softly. The kits looked at her for a moment, then curled back into their mother and fell asleep. Satisfied, Spottedleaf trotted away.

"Are those kits _still _getting into trouble?"

Spottedleaf jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Firestar! I didn't sense you coming!"

"I guess I sneaked up on you. And please call me Fireheart."

"Yes, Firest- I mean Fireheart."

Spottedleaf trotted away, back into her den. She sat down and started to sort the herbs. While she sorted, she thought about the visions.

Perhaps StarClan was trying to tell her something.

Yes, that had to be it.

But what?

Perhaps something was going to happen. Spottedleaf sorted out the herbs, and she sorted out what might happen, using information from the visions about the ice blocks and the light, and the giant creatures.

Perhaps ShadowClan would attack them, along with some of the huge creatures- and ThunderClan would be in ruins and have to move somewhere icy.

Or perhaps the creatures would attack and the cats on the ice were the cats going to StarClan.

_So much thinking, _thought Spottedleaf. She hit a dead spot. Which category should she put the cobwebs in? And what was going to happen to ThunderClan?

She would just have to wait for the next vision.


End file.
